


A Pause...

by sabershadowkat, Titti



Series: A Kiss Can Be [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-22
Updated: 2002-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses interruptus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pause...

Lolita, it turned out, was a fictional underage character lusted after by a horny old man, or that's how Lex had explained the novel. Clark Kent actually didn't care if she was a naked lap-dancer at The Trough, as long as she wasn't Lex Luthor's girlfriend.

Lex had left the farm shortly after explaining about Nabokov, giving Clark a heated, heavy-lidded look that promised to continue what they'd started before Chloe and Pete arrived. Clark wanted to take Lex up on his promise, but Pete and Chloe had stuck to his side for four long hours. They asked more questions than Clark was ready to answer. He almost cursed them both, but darn it, Clark had just learned that Lex desired something more than friendship with him, and he wanted to explore that new turn in their relationship - and Lex's sleek body - without questions or interruptions.

After what seemed like forever, Clark's two friends left finally, and he ran to the Luthor castle. It took a whole five seconds, which was way too long. He needed to taste those soft lips immediately.

* * *

Lex was annoyed, more so than usual. It had been four hours since he'd left the Kent farm, and Clark still hadn't shown up at the estate. He had thought that, with a teenager's hormones, Clark would've gotten rid of his friends almost immediately. Then again, this was Clark Kent, Mr. Unfailingly Polite and Good and All Things Lex Luthor Was Not.

Lex ran his hand over his bare scalp and changed his pacing route. Since he was still alone, he should probably think about the colossal mistake he was making. Clark was young - though thankfully no longer jailbait – and sinfully virginal, and was probably just experimenting. Lex didn't mind playing guinea pig, but he really didn't want to lose Clark's friendship when it was over.

He sighed heavily. Somehow, he was going to have to explain his fears to Clark without sounding like an idiot and trust that Clark would be the smarter of the two of them and put a stop to-

* * *

Clark pinned Lex against the nearest wall of the study, arms restrained at each side of his head. "Hello again," he whispered in Lex's ear. 

Was that a whimper? Clark wasn't sure, but his brain didn't want to work when Lex was around. He bit Lex's earlobe lightly and he heard the noise again. Heck yes, Lex was moaning.

Clark slowly traced the path from ear to mouth with gentle kisses. Every inch of ivory skin was receiving the same loving attention. When their lips touched, the gentleness was soon replaced by lust-induced roughness.

Clark's tongue plummeted into Lex's mouth, which felt hot and wet. He cupped Lex's face, deepening the kiss, drinking in the heady taste of Lex. He pressed his whole body against the other man. The groan, this time, came from him.

He was disappointed when he felt Lex trying to break free. Why? His subconscious was trying to send vital information such as Lex, oxygen, and breathing, but his hormones didn't seem to listen. When they finally broke the kiss, they were both panting.

* * *

Clark, apparently, wasn't any smarter than Lex. Lex couldn't say that he was upset about that; he was lucky he could say anything at all. "Nice to see you, Clark."

* * *

Clark fell in love with that voice. The cockiness and sarcasm had been sucked out of Lex's voice and replaced with wan and lust. Unable to formulate a response, Clark let his denim jacket fall on the floor and swiftly took off Lex's sweater.

Clark held his breath at the sight. He let his hands wander over Lex's chest, down to his stomach, as far as the black pants would allow him. Clark heard the small gasps when he touched certain points. If Lex was so responsive, he must be doing something right.

"It's nice to you too, Lex. Especially with no sweater on."

* * *

Lex laughed as Clark blushed. "At least you're still blushing. I thought someone had taken over your body for a while."

Any further comment was stopped when Clark's mouth followed the path that had been previously traced by his hands. With painstakingly slowness, he kissed Lex's chest, and Lex's knees turned to jelly. He grabbed onto Clark's shoulders when the teen caught his hips, preventing him from sliding down to the floor.

Lex couldn't believe it. He, with his vast experience, was losing control of himself with the simple touch of Clark's soft lips.

Clark suddenly dropped to his knees and Lex cursed softly at the erotic sight. If he wasn't aroused before, he was certainly now. Clark's kiss-bruised lips brushed along Lex's pale skin, leaving wet trails that cooled in the air. Clark's fingers were splayed on Lex's hips, holding him still and offering support at the same time.

Clark's tongue dived into Lex's navel. Lex clutched helplessly at Clark's shoulders as fire shot directly to his groin. Deities were named, more curses were muttered, moans and groans were a constant soundtrack as Clark sensually tortured him. It was quite possible that he would make a mess in his trousers if Clark continued for much longer. He really should make the boy stop.

Suddenly, Clark backed away.

"Why did you stop?" Lex asked breathlessly. He was male and horny, he could change his mind.

"You're vibrating."

"Huh?"

Clark dipped his hand into Lex's pants pocket. Lex held his breath, but the hand came out holding the cell phone.

"You are vibrating," Clark repeated, holding the phone in front of Lex.

* * *

Lex glanced at the display, grabbed the cell, and hit the talk button. "Yes?" he barked in the phone.

Clark could hear a request for Lex to go to the plant.

"Can't someone else take care of it?"

"Your father is coming by helicopter. He should be here in thirty minutes and requested your presence," was the response.

"I'll be right there." Lex disconnected the call and looked like he wanted to throw the phone across the room. Instead, he sighed unhappily. "Clark, I have to go."

"I know. I could hear," Clark explained at Lex's quizzical look.

Lex started to brush his hand over Clark's hair, stopped abruptly, and let his hand drop to his side. "It's probably for the best."

Clark stood quickly, still holding tight to Lex's hips. "Don't go growing a conscience on me, Lex. I want to be debauched, darn it, and you're the one I want to do it." He was blushing again at his forthrightness, but he wasn't about to let Lex go now that he had a taste of what he'd been missing.

Lex shook his head. "Clark-"

Clark shut him up with a ferocious kiss.


End file.
